Within You
by Cheetobunz
Summary: It's been 2 years since that horrible night. Sarah has learned just how cruel the real world is. Will she call upon Jareth or does he have his own plans to seek vengeance against the one who broke his heart. Dark, gritty, humorous.
1. Chapter 1

**So im going to keep this short and simple.**

 **This is my first time posting something on her *aka* fan-fiction. Im extremely nervous too, but im going to anyway. Yes my spelling and sentences are bad i know that already, doesn't stop my love from poring into writing. please review! any type of review. You hated it? tell me why. You loved it? tell me why. Telling me what to do better helps me a lot so please dont feel afraid to voice your opinion because it matters.**

 **I do not own anything from the labyrinth except for certain places and people that are yet to show up :3 :)**

 **i get no money just the satisfaction from people reading it. This is just the first page, the rest will be much longer!**

 **Prologue**

"Fear me, Love me, Do as i say and i will be your slave!" The goblin king spoke with fear in his voice.

Sarah shivered this was always the hardest part.

"Sarah i can make your dreams come true." He spoke louder

. Sarah shook her head staring at the goblin king smiling sadly. " You cant take this pain away" she spoke steadily, " its the only reminder of you" She whispered.

The goblin king smiled "Thats what you think Sarah" He walked around her like a predator. " You will come to me eventually, When you've had enough of that world and the monster that live in it." he stopped short in front of her. Looking at the goblin king sarah noticed how his hair shinned almost to a blaring light, slowly he started to fade.

the goblin king smiled a sad smile " Goodbye precious"

" good bye Jareth" Sarah whispered, staring at the light.

Opening her eyes Sarah noticed 2 things at once: the sun was just starting to rise, barley illuminating her room. just a pale glow starting to climb her wall. The second being she was freezing, not the type of cold you feel on the outside from being left in the snow or bathed in cold water. No, no this was a feeling of utter disappointment, the feeling you get when your parent says " I'm very disappointed in you" Tears welled in Sarah eyes. Sitting up in bed, she walked to her vanity table in the corner farther away from the now approaching light. sitting down sarah looked at herself.. Really looked.

Dark purple and brown circles hung permanent under her eyes. Blood shots eye eyes stared intently into the mirror. turning her head sarah watched how her hair hung limp on her shoulders no bounce, it was almost as if there was no life left in her anymore. Ever since that horrible night she wished Toby away nothing went well.

She called for hoggle and her friends more than once when things started to spiral down, but no one answered. Soon pills and alcohol was the only thing that helped her. the only thing that made her feel something other than numbness. With the pills and booze she could pretend, but it was proving to be more tiring since the years past.

Head down Sarah grabbed the first bottle of pills closest to her, not even bothering to see what they where, twisting the lid and popping 3 of them into her hand, almost immidietly she threw them back into her mouth and swallowed. A lot could happen in 2 years, a person could change so much that they almost fade into the back ground.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror again, ashamed at who she had become. She was once this strong, fierce, determined child. Although she was a spoiled brat that thought the world was rough she learned just how rough the real world was and how cruel people could be.

" Jareth" she spoke slowly her vioce croaking , licking her lips she spoke again. " its all my fault."

Her words falling on deaf ears, she stood up from her vanity to get dressed for school.

' Time to pretend' she whispered to herself


	2. Chapter 2

" TOBY stop that right now! look what you just did!" her father yelled wiping syrup off his papers that littered the kitchen table.

"stop that right now?" her step mothers cold voice snapped " Children are messy, besides you shouldn't be leaving those on the table when we eat!"

Sarah stood in the door way silently observing them. Her father clenched his fist as her step mother yelled at him, a terrified Toby sniveling in his chair. slowly fixing her sweater she spoke low

" I'm leaving for school now"

she waited her head down, hiding from there site. She didn't need them yelling at her.

"sawrah" her half brother cried out

Looking up she saw Toby reach out for her, her parents momentarily staring at Toby than looking to where he was pointing, at her. Her step mother gasped in shock

" Sarah, what happened!"

staying silent Sarah shook her head, to tired to argue or even explain. who would believe her anyway

' I wished Toby away because he was annoying me and i hated that you always wanted me to watch him. So the all mighty goblin king took him to the castle beyond the goblin city and i had to fight to get him back. On the way i lost my heart to a glittery pompous ass hole that used me for his entertainment, but its my fault as i wanted Toby back more than my own happiness, ever since I've tried everything to drown my sorrows. Sex, pills, drugs, alcohol.. anything to numb the pain '

shaking her head Sarah pushed that though back into her head, like she could say that.

" Jesus Sarah, you look like you haven't slept for years.." Her father started

" i haven't" she mumbled under her breath " i just didn't have a good sleep last night" she spoke louder.

Her step mother watched her like a hawk. looking at her with pity and distaste. ' here it comes' she though

" you know Sarah, you can talk to me" her father told her watching her for any type of reaction

" what your father means, is you can talk to us" her step mother added gesturing between the two of them

" You've been acting different and its enough now, we want to know whats going on. It's been getting worse, for the past 6 mont-"

" whats that smell?" her father interrupted sniffing the air

" what smell?" Sarah asked cautiously eyeing her father not liking where this was going.

Sniffing the air her step mother shook her head like she couldn't smell anything, Sarah's father looked at her, narrowing his eyes he walked to her and sniffed around her. His eyes opening wide

" Sarah, have u been drinking!" He demanded grabbing onto Sarah's shoulders.

Hands gripping her forcing her down, the screams... begging them to not hurt her.

" please don't!" she screamed " i wont tell anyone please!" She begged

Laughing all around her, the monsters... they always laughed..

Shaking her head Sarah buried the reoccurring nightmare into the depths of her mind. Backing away from her father Sarah held her hands up eyes wide

" don't touch me!" she squeaked

Hands out her father tried to calm her " Sarah.. hunny im not going to hurt you" he spoke soothing words to her

" thats all anyone does! i dont want to feel this pain anymore! i dont want to live anymore in this stupid world."

Sarah yelled back fierce anger swirling around her. " I'm tired of trying" she cried out. putting her head in her hands she turned towards the door. Turning her back to the harsh words of her step mother

" Get back here and talk to your father" Her step mother called out.

" like i have to listen to you, your not even my real mother, Karen" she snapped back.

"That is enough Sarah, It's time for you to start acting like the adult you are" he father quipped back.

Turning back to her father Sarah watched as he comforted Karen. Something started to rise in her, it felt like she was being touched by something.. slowly moving up her legs to her chest. Tickling her fingers making them twitch. Looking down she saw nothing, but she could feel it.

'how could he' she thought to herself 'Im practically crying and confessing i want to die in front of him yet Karen is more important than me.. over his flesh and blood." she thought.

Laughter rolled around her, looking around she noticed nothing but she heard it.

" say the right words" a voice giggled

twirling Sarah tried to pin point the intruder who spoke

" I will not stand for this any longer Sarah, you either except the fact that Karen has done everything in her power to try and be a good role model for you, or you leave. You have done nothing for this family except for being a toxic parasite sucking the life from us" her fathers authoritative voice rang out. " Things need to change or your gone" He spoke while holding Karen, both of them looking at her with disappointment.

" Sawrah" Her bother spoken again quieter.

Tearing her eyes from them she looked at Toby's smiling face, arms outstretch begging to be picked up by her. Sarah felt the small grin on her face

" Please just tell us whats going on" Karen asked standing a few feet in front of her, she had not noticed she had moved too focused on Toby's grinning face.

' would they listen? would they even care' she thought to herself. " who am i kidding they have themselves they don't need me.."

" Sarah we love you and we are here for you, but you have to open up and let us in" Karen's voiced soothed her as she grabbed Sarah cheek. Caressing it as one would a lover. "Darling i wont let anything bad happen to you, you may not feel as if im your mother or that i have any feeling towards you. But let me reassure you, i love you with all my heart as i do with Toby, you may have not come from me but i consider you my child." Her crystal blue eyes staring at Sarah with worry.

Shaking her head she spoke but 4 words.

"Im late for school" turning from her step mother with one last glance, worried blue eyes bore down into her.

Walking to the door Sarah felt her mask mold back into place. Today she would make it through, without any incident. Tugging her backpack she left the house, never noticing the white owl that watched her from the old oak tree in the yard.


End file.
